Seeing you
by Lcat14
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl Beck and Tori meet again when Hollywood arts goes to New York for a class trip to team up with Tori's school. It has been 5 years since they seen each other beck has a girlfriend and Tori has a fiance. What will happen when they see each other again? Will old feelings emerge or will they stay true to there lovers Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The new girl sequel

Hi, guys here it is the sequel to the new girl hope you is the prologue so you all know what is going on 5 years later

5 Years Later

Beck's POV

It's been 5 years since Tori left Hollywood Arts that was the saddest day of my life I really didn't love Jade I loved Tori We had sparks but I got over that l was only loved her .But now she is gone,we are seniors and miss her (except jade) . The good news is that we are going to New York for a class trip and that is's were she is so I hope to find now I have a girlfriend so maybe I shouldn't and send Andre to do it.

Tori's POV

I have been in New York for a long time and I love it no Beck no Jade but now I have an Alex he is currently my boyfriend and he is are expected to get married this summer after school is out because we are seniors!OMG I'm so exited to be engaged to this hunk and not Beck who broke my probably has another girl he can hurt. the good part is that people from Hollywood arts are coming here to be in a play with us and we audition when they get there I might get to see my old friends I'm so exited!

How did u like the prologue beck really misses her and Tori doesn't care. What happens when they see each other after 5 years? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing you  
**Hey guys sorry I have not been updating I have been busy but here it is chapter 2 enjoy!**

"Ok class ready to head on the plane to go to New York".Sikowitz asked  
"Yep".everyone said together  
"Ok get in the bus".Sikowitz said

We all got on the bus and I sat with the gang and my girlfriend bus drive was long but we all talked about how we were exited to see Tori and how we missed her dearly especially me but I couldn't not say that in front of like 10 minutes we went on the airplane I actually dreamt of seeing Tori there and us falling in love again but I wondered why because I had Trisha and we were happy!

Finally we got to New York and took a bus to NYH(NewYork high)a high school in New we got there we all got to hang out with each other in a small whole gang searched to find Tori and when we found her we each starting giving her hug was week she was probably still mad at me

"Hey guys".She said happy  
Hey Tor we missed you so much".Andre said  
"Me too...Oh everyone this is my boyfriend Alex we are going to get married after we graduate"!She said  
"Great"!Everyone said sarcastic  
"Hey Beck can I talk to you"She asked  
"Sure what up".I asked while we walked to the corner of the room  
"I know we broke up 5years ago but can we still be friends".She asked sincere  
"Sure always friends".I told her smiling  
"Great".She said smiling

We walked back to the group and and talked about what each other missed 5years I could think about was Tori and how I want to kiss her and hold her again but she is getting married and I have a girlfriend so I guess we are not getting back together :(

**Will they stay friend or will something happen find out next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEEING YOU**

**TORI'S POV:**

After 5 minutes catching up with the gang sikowitz and Mr. Erwin decided to show us to our hotel room and decide on rooms so it wouldn't be a big problem when it was night and we all wanted to sleep. We got to our hotel room and Sikowitz and Erwin decided.

"Ok Tori and Cat are in room 123" Erwin said making cat and I super excited we get to have a sleepover like old times

" Beck and Alex are in room 124"Sikowitz said which it made my heart drop Alex is a blabber mouth which means Beck will know i talked about him a lot when I was here CRAP!

" Jade and Ally are in room 125"Erwin said "who is ally is that the girl that kissed Beck when we were talking to each other earlier? I wonder what happened to him and Jade they dating when I left right?" I thought

"And the rest are in the other rooms you may pick your rooms but know boy and girl share a room ok? you may go set up your rooms how you would like ok go! " Sikowitz said as we all went to our rooms

**BECK POV:**

I was setting up my side of the room when Alex started to talk

"So dude I saw you talking to Tori earlier" He said trying to make conversation

"Yeah she is a really good friend" I told him smiling

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Alex what is yours?" He asked extending his arm out to me

"My name is Beck nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand

"Wait are you the guy who broke my sweet Tori's heart bad enough that she had to move here!" He asked getting very mad

"No actually I was Jade's fault she sabotaged our relationship" I tried to explain

"Sure she did Tori told me all about you and I just can't share a room with the guy that broke my fiancés heart!" He told me slamming the door as he walked out of the room

**TORI'S POV:**

I heard the door of beck and Alex's room slam and rushed to see what happened and if anyone was hurt. When I opened the door to their room I saw Beck sitting on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Beck?" I asked as I entered the room

"What?" He said looking at me

" Are you ok I heard the door slam "I asked him

"NO TORI I'M NOT I JUST FOUND OUT YOU TALKED ABOUT ME WHEN YOU CAME HERE TO NEW YORK! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU SAID AND WHY AND WE ARE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM TILL YOU TELL ME "He screamed

"Beck do you know how bad you hurt me DO YOU HONESTLY KNOW HOW! I PUSHED ALL OF MY FRIENDS OUT FROM HOLLYWOOD ARTS JUST BECAUSE OF YOU HURT ME I NEEDED TO START OFF FRESH SO I CAME HERE I NEEDED TO LET OFF SOME STEAM SO YEAH I TALKED ABOUT YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU HURT ME SO BAD I COULDN'T SAND IT. HERE I WAS CONFORTED BUT BACK AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BECAUSE ALL MY FRIEND ARE YOUR FRIENDS TOO AND THEY WHOULD HAVE TURNED ON YOU SO YEAH I MOVED TO NEW YORK BUT YOU HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME FOR THAT I CARE ABOUT TOU BUT YOU HONESTLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME !" I yelled letting my heart say what It wanted to say for a long time and with that I walked away from that GANK only to close the door and slide down it and cry just cry cause my heart spoke its mind today all the feelings about our relationship was expressed and I'm glad it was


End file.
